


Let Me Take care of It For You

by minervarian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minervarian SnK 2013 fic, Oral Sex, not so explicit pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervarian/pseuds/minervarian
Summary: A sunny afternoon and a wet subordinate really makes Erwin feels hot. He needs to hurry relieve himself but his subordinate did not want to left his room? Rather, she walks to him and offer her help!---Featuring my OC Kiera. In this fic she is Erwin secretary and Levi's closest friend.This is actually a dumb pwp, the first one that I make. Will I write more? let's see
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s)





	Let Me Take care of It For You

“Kiera, can you please stop being so… seductive?”

Erwin said while gulping hard, watching his secretary only wearing a tank top instead of her uniform. The tank top is exposing her beautiful shoulder and her slim arm, her short dark hair is still wet, waters dropping from the tip and slowly running through her beautiful face before vanishing under her dark tank top.

  
“Do you really think I'm doing this on purpose?!” Kiera snapped the towel in her hand and glare at Erwin. " I was just minding my own business when suddenly Hanji pour water from above me."

  
“I never see you in this kind of clothes before. It is really distracting you know” Erwin tries to argue.

  
“Stop talking nonsense, just focus on your work” The girl didn’t give much fuss about it and sit in the couch drying her hair.

Erwin can’t help but stare at the girl as she rubs her head with a small towel.

Knowing that she was being watched, Kiera turn her vision and her eyes meet with Erwin’s, before the man reflexively averting his gaze.

  
‘ _What the fuck is wrong with this guy actually?_ ’ Kiera gives a confused look and still watching Erwin. Doesn’t realize that her action makes the man feels more awkward.

  
Erwin tries to focus on the document he is holding. He tries to read it several times but it is no use. His mind is too distracted to work on it now. He brings his vision a little higher, looking at Kiera who is still trying to dry her hair. Suddenly Kiera gets up and walk toward Erwin. The man cover his face with papers, trying to use it as a shield if Kiera even decided to scold him for starring at her.

  
“Let me help you with the rest”

  
The sentence from the deep brown eyed girl surprised Erwin. Without waiting for the reply, she took one document from the table and takes it back with her to the couch. She sit with her back facing Erwin. Kiera took the position so Erwin will not get distracted by her, it’s not like she purposely trying to seduce Erwin. She also wants to wear her usual uniform but Hanji hasn’t done drying it yet. And what the blonde said a while ago, about she’s being really seductive, actually makes her a little bit embarrassed.

Little did she knows that Erwin really is a hopeless man. He get even more turned on by the view of Kiera’s nape. Her slender neck, her black hair that is still wet, they both combined beautifully making Erwin lost his mind, wanting to kiss that spot. Erwin wants to touch her shoulder and remove the tank top that hides her beautiful posture. He feels the blood rushing to the lower half of his body and his pants tightening.

Realizing the pressure on his pants, he quickly distracts his mind to the document in front of him. He shook his head several times, trying to shake off his dirty mind that starts taking control of his body. Erwin tries to remember when was the last time he did it. He is very busy lately and don’t have the time to release the stress. ‘ _I should find time to do it tonight_ ’ Erwin thinks to himself while reading the document.

  
“Erwin”

  
The commander almost jumps from his chair when Kiera call his name. He looks at Kiera that is walking to him holding a document in her right hand. She put the document in front of Erwin and starts to ask several question while leaning toward the table and pointing on the document.

But Erwin didn’t even listen. His eye is glued to the view of Kiera’s chest, which is only several inch far from his reach. Her tank top hangs low on his neck and only a little bit lower and Erwin can see her breast cleavage. The Commander is seriously at his limit.

  
“Erwin?”

Once again, the blonde man shocked by the voice that is calling his name.

“You’re listening, aren’t you?”

  
“Y-yeah, of course! I’m just a little bit distracted for a while. Go on, I’m listening” Erwin stares at the document trying to figure which part that was asked by Kiera. He’s also fixing his sitting position so Kiera wouldn’t see what happen in his pants.

  
But it’s too late. Kiera saw it, the tent that is built by something inside his pants.

  
“What’s wrong Kiera? There’s nothing you want to ask again?” 

  
“I… have one question” Kiera looks serious

“What happened inside of your pants…” Kiera gives a deadly stare mixed with a little bit, only a tiny amount of, embarrassment.

  
Erwin’s eyes widened and he starts to shift nervously in his chair.

“Well, you know that I’m very busy lately. So…” Erwin stops his sentence, waiting for Kiera’s reaction

  
Still with her deadly glare, she looks at her commander. She left out a sigh and say “Just get it done now, and continue to work”

Erwin feeling a little bit relieved that Kiera is reacting rather okay with the situation. 

“Umm.. If you don’t mind can you leave the room? I can’t do it if you’re watching”  
That is a lie of course. He will do anything for Kiera to watch him jerking off. But he didn’t want her mood to go worse so he decided not to joke about it.

  
“What are you saying?! Are you going to do it here?! At least go to the bathroom please??” Kiera’s eyes giving a sharp stare to Erwin.

  
“But, I can’t walk out with this condition right? I don’t want people to see me like this” Erwin still covering his pants with both of his hands.

  
Kiera feels uncomfortable with this situation, her embarrassment start to take over her anger.  
“Fine! I’ll leave! But don’t even try to think of me when you’re jerking off!” She slightly blushes, a light shade of pink present on her cheek.

  
“I… will try” Erwin doesn’t sound so convincing. He actually already decided that he will imagine Kiera so he can quickly get it over. Using another person or some random girl in his mind will took longer.

  
Kiera is blushing so hard now, _How could he be so shameless?!_ she thinks to herself. Her cheek starts to reddened by embarrassment. Kiera looks at the hopeless Commander and continue cursing him in her mind.

  
“Kiera? Can you please leave now? I really need to finish this” Erwin asking the girl that hasn’t left him, it almost looks like she is actually wanted to stay in the room.

  
“Oh fuck this shit! I will make sure you pay me good enough for this Erwin!” Kiera suddenly shouting, she then violently pulled the desk, giving some space in front of Erwin.

“W-what are you doing Kiera?” Erwin shocked by her sudden reaction

Kiera doesn’t reply and walk toward him to unbuckle Erwin’s belt.

“Wa-wait! Wait! What are you doing?” Erwin panicked and tries to push Kiera away from him

“You’re gonna imagine about me after all, right? I will help you take care of this” Kiera now standing in front of Erwin and bending over, focusing to unbuckle the commander belts.

Erwin was frozen in his chair, his mind going blank for a few second until Kiera unzipping his pants and touching her hardened cock.

“Kie…ra…” Erwin trying to catch his breath as the girl starts stroking and rubbing, it feels really good when her smooth skin touch his. He looks down expecting to see some nice expression from the girl. But Kiera only focusing on what she is doing and doesn’t even once looks at another direction, even at Erwin.

  
“Kiera, look here…” Erwin raised her face. Kiera is struggling to avoid her face shown to the commander. She’s bright red, her eyes are teary and the tears can fell down anytime.

“Don’t… look” She said with a small voice, still avoiding any eye contact with Erwin.

Erwin suddenly feels guilty, he never saw Kiera like that. Is it desperation in her eyes? Or is it embarrassment? Whatever it is, it makes Erwin’s chest hurt. He pulls the girl up to him and hugs her.

“I’m sorry” He whispers into Kiera’s ear. The girl doesn’t say anything and only continue to stroke the thing in her hands.

“Oi… wait! Are you mad about this?” Erwin grab Kiera’s tank top as he feels pleasure down there.

“Isn’t it obvious?!” Kiera shouting on Erwin’s ear. She rests her head on Erwin’s shoulder so he can’t see her face anymore.

“Kie… I’m close…” Erwin’s breaths start to get faster. Kiera increases her speed and switch between stroking and rubbing for several times.

Suddenly Erwin bites her neck.

“Aaaah!” Kiera shouts, shocked by his sudden action. Erwin acts like he doesn’t hear that and continue kissing her neck and shoulder. He even starts to lick her ears.

“Erwin.. Stop it!” Kiera can feel her body turned on by his licking. Erwin doesn’t answer and keep on kissing her, trying to leave marks on her body.

Using her free left hand, she try to push Erwin apart but the man is much stronger than her.

“Kiera..” Erwin whispered to Kiera’s ear before he reaches his climax.

Kiera can feel the thing she’s holding is throbbing hard and sticky liquid starts to fell on her hand.

  
Erwin tries to catch his breath and Kiera use this opportunity to separate herself from Erwin. Once she separates herself, she realizes that Erwin's cum is now all over her black tank top.

“Oh great…” she said desperately while rubbing her sticky hand to her own tank top. It’s already dirty after all, besides, she really needs to get off that thing from her hand.

Erwin has done cleaning himself and he’s handing his jacket to Kiera.

“I’m sorry, I’ll wash your clothes for you For the time being please use my jacket. I think it’s big enough to cover your whole body” He speaks normally, trying to hide his embarrassment.

  
The girl snatch the jacket and shouting to Erwin to turn over while she’s changing. Erwin’s jacket is big enough so even it doesn’t have button, it still cover Kiera’s front. She still needs to hold it so the front will not accidentally opened. She then gives her dirtied tank top to Erwin.

“Get me a water too, will you? My hand is so sticky, I can’t stand it” she speaks

Erwin, trying to build up the mood , jokingly takes Kiera’s hand and says “Should I lick it for you then?”

The reply he gets is of course a hard punch straight to his face. 

“You’re the worst!! You old pervert commander!! Just go now!!!” Kiera pushes Erwin outside the room and slam the door in front of him.

Erwin touch his cheek that was punched by Kiera and starts walking. “It hurts, but at least it worth the view” Erwin continue to walk while remembering the brief moment he saw Kiera’s breast when she let her hand off from the jacket to punch him.

  
Meanwhile in the room, Kiera is still standing in front of the door. Her face is bright red and her mind gone numb for several seconds. When she finally get the things together, she snapped and fall in front of the door, screaming internally.

 _What should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do…_ Kiera repeat that sentence over and over

_How am I supposed to act after this? Can I still look at his eyes? What should I do if we are going to be alone together after this? After all we always work together and nothing happened. Should I ask Levi for advice? No, no no! I can’t tell something embarrassing like this to Levi. Arghhhh!_

While Kiera is having the mental breakdown, Erwin comes with a new clothes and water for her. He panicked for a moment because he thought Kiera was crying.

Erwin watches the view outside his office while waiting for Kiera to finish changing. The silence between them feels awkward so he decided to set up a conversation.

“I’m sorry.”

There’s a silence pause before Kiera replied “It’s okay, I’m the one who decided to do it afterall”

Now the atmosphere feels more awkward.

“Why did you suddenly decided to do it?” Erwin asks, giving up to his curiosity. 

“Don’t ask me! You’re the one that start it! You stupid!” Kiera throws Erwin’s jacket back to him

  
Erwin turn his body and saw Kiera with her usual uniform, her back facing Erwin.

“Are you okay Kiera?”

“I’m fine.” She replied with a soft voice

Erwin not sure if she really meant it, so he asks again “If you’re fine then please look at me, I’m talking to you”

“I don’t want to”

“Why?”

“Because I hate you.”

Erwin paused for a moment and look at the girl standing in front of him. He noticed that her hand is slightly trembling. He takes several steps and takes her hand. Kiera still doesn’t want to turn her body to face Erwin.

“You can punch me again if you want”

“It’s fine, really.” Now her voice trembled, she must be holding hear tears right now, Erwin thought.

Erwin grabs her hand tightly and take one step ahead until he can feels Kiera’s body in his chest. He kisses her head softly and wait for her reaction before he continue to speak again.

“Don’t hold back your tears…”

“I’m not… It won’t stop falling even if I want to…” Kiera wipe her cheeks that are wet from tears. Her other hand is gripping Erwin’s hand tightly.

Erwin hugs her from behind, wrap her in his arms, and his other hand still holding Kiera’s hand.

“Kiera.. look at me”

“No.. I don’t want to..” Kiera still trying to stop her tears.

“Just a moment is fine, please” Erwin tries to convince her

Kiera slightly turn his head to the right, Erwin take the chance, hold her face straight and kiss her gently. Before Kiera can say her protest, Erwin cut her off.

  
“Please go out with me, Kiera.”


End file.
